Valentine's Day!
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: While they are supposed to be studying scrolls, Starflight stables upon a scroll containing the holidays of scavengers. The Dragonets of Destiny learn of Valentine's Day. Hmm, what shall happen? Happy Love Day! This is a series of holidays now! Slight Sunnyflight. Dedicated to Bouncyball2002
1. Valentine's Day

"Valentine's Day?" Chorused four of the dragonets. Starflight winced at the volume and nodded.

"Yes, Valentine's Day. It is supposed to be tomorrow," Starlight told them. Clay frowned and tilted his head.

"So, that scroll you found contained a whole bunch of holidays that scavengers celebrate?" Clay asked. Starflight nodded again and handed the scroll to Tsunami. Her eyes slowly went down the scroll and she muttered some of the holidays out loud, like Christmas and Thanksgiving.

"These sure are weird names. New Year's Eve? Why would any dragon want to celebrate a new year?" She asked, with no response. She handed the scroll to the next dragonet and that kept going until every dragon read it.

"Halloween? Sounds yummy. You get to eat a whole bunch of...candy? What in the three moons is that!?"

"Aww, Mother's Day and Father's Day. That sound sweet. A day where we celebrate our moms and dads. One day, after we complete the prophecy, I want to do that!"

"Why are there a bunch of birthdays on here! This is really weird... Why would any dragon want to write a bunch of holidays scavenger celebrate, and how did he even do that?" All dragons shrugged and Starflight placed the scroll in the center of the circle that the dragonets formed.

"So, what is Valentine's Day?" asked a curious Sunny. Starflight suddenly became nervously, causing even the very grouchy Glory become interested at his answer.

"It is, uh, um, uh.." Starflight stumbled over his words.

"Just spit is out!" Glory demanded.

"It is a holiday when you show your affection and love to your mate or someone you care for with a card with hearts on it and a poem. Males usually give the females roses and the girls give choclate," he squeaked with fear of Glory's grouchiness.

"Choclate!" Clay yelled in happiness, and as if right on cue, his stomach rumbled. Starflight gave Clay a light glare for interrupting him and Clay gave him a sheepish, apologetic smile in return.

"What is a heart shaped like?" Tsunami asked Starflight. The question caught him off guard, how does he explain the shape? With Starflight's quick thinking, he grabbed a parchment and some ink, and dipped his talon into the bottle and drew a heart.

"It is usually pink or red," he told them. Glory examined the the shape carefully, a bit too carefully in Starflight's opinion, but it wasn't his business, so he brushed it off.

"So, do you guys want to celebrate it?" Asked Starflight.

"Yeah," the rest replied.

"As long we don't get in trouble with our guardians," Gory added. Everyone nodded, telling her that they understand. They all got up and headed towards their own cave. Glory and Starflight walked said by side together, but Starflight made no acknowledgement to her presence.

Starflight was grinning goofily, and that made Glory look it him weirdly, but who cares! Tomorrow was the day he showed that he cares for a certain SandWing.

* * *

". . ." The blank stares at Glory made her shift uncomfortably.

"What?" She said defensively to her friends, who were looking at her intensely. What did she do?

"Glory...why are you dressed up with all those hearts?" Clay asked. Glory shrugged in reply. You see, when Glory walked in, instead of the usual rainbow of colors, she had a bunch of pink and red hearts with a white background. Something that made the dragonets of the prophecy jaws drop, because this was Glory! One of the most grumpiest dragon alive.

"It is Valentine's Day, so why not show it?" Glory pointed out with annoyance. No one asked any more questions about her patterns, so she won't get even more annoyed, then angry.

"Clay and Starflight, you can have some of our food," the girls told them and handed each boy some of the cow they were eating. Clay grinned widely and hugged each dragon and told them," Thanks, happy Valentine's Day!" The female dragonets can't make choclate, because they don't even know what that is, so they agreed to give the boys a portion of their food. Especially since their guardians brought a huge and tasty cow, so they figured the boys wouldn't be disappointed.

Clay handed each of his female friends a paper with words like,"Roses are read, violets are blue. Thanks for the food!" The boys also couldn't get flowers, because they were stuck in the cave all day, so they decided to make a card.

Sunny hugged him, while everyone else gave a light laugh it Clay's card. Starflight gave the girls a similar card, except Sunny. Sunny was hurt when she didn't get a card, but she didn't show it. Starflight on the other claw was nervous and wanted to give Sunny his card in private. Hopefully, after dinner. They were lucky their guardians were away, or they would get angry and ask why would they waste scrolls! They wouldn't understand this scavenger holiday and Krestal would probably, or also known as very, very, _vey_ likely, burn the scroll in ashes.

Sunny was in a crestfallen mood for the rest of the dinner, because she thought Starflight didn't care for her as his friends, so he didn't gave her a card. Valentine's Day was, after all, was day when you care for your friends!

Afterwards, everyone finished the delicious cow, and they wished everyone a happy Love Day and headed towards their own cave, except for Sunny and Starflight. Sunny shifted awkwardly and glanced up at the NightWing, who was avoiding her eye contact. Sunny frowned and decided to leave, because she didn't want to bother the NightWing if he didn't care for her as his friend. They lived together her since they were born! Sunny sighed and got up.

"I am going to go back too, so see tomorrow," Sunny tried to say cheerfully. Keyword: Tried. Starflight finally glanced up at the SandWing as she was at the exit of the room. This was his last chance to tell her on Love Day.

"Please give me strength, whoever was the scavenger who made Valentine's Day!" He prayed and he stood up from where he was eating.

"Sunny, wait!" He called out. The SandWing, who had her head hanging down at the ground, snapped her neck to her friend as he ran over to her.

"What is it?" She asked sadly. Starflight shifter uncomfortably before nervously heading her a card. Sunny beamed at the card and opened it.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_You are fun to be around, and I love you._

Sunny flung herself around Starflight's neck.

"Oh thank you, Starflight! I knew you cared about me! I love you too!" Sunny cried out. Starflight gasped and his eyes bulged out.

"You-you do?!" He nearly yelled. Sunny unwrapped her arms and looked at him puzzled.

"Of course I do. Just like I love Tsunami, Clay, and Glory. Isn't Valentine's Day the day you show you care for your friends?" She asked. Starflight nearly facepalmed himself when he realized Sunny misunderstood him.

"See you later!" And with that, his crush rushed off leaving the NightWing alone. Starflight sighed.

"There is always next time," he muttered. And as if the universe heard him, a angry, loud, and scary roar caused him to jump.

"What is with these poems!? And you, Glory, why are your scales like that! Go to your cave and undo it. What is going on!?" He heard a very angry SkyWing yelled. He sighed; his guardians had returned and it looks like they were caught.

"It is Valentine's Day. It is scavenger holiday. We decided to celebrate it," said a faint brave Clay. Starflight facepalmed himself and his snout wrinkled up at the smell. The smell of smoke. He sighed again.

"Looks like there won't be a next time," he muttered as he sagged to his room and decided to read his favorite scroll in college peace.

Why did he even look for that scroll as an excuse to tell Sunny he loved her?

* * *

**Poor Starflight D: No next time for you. Well, better luck next time. Sunny didn't get your poem, so try harder!**

**This was a secret project for Love Day! I hope you liked it and it just came to me. This was obviously set before they ran away. Please review and fav and I hope you got the light humor!**

**Kate: Clay, why did you tell Krestal. -_-**

**Clay: She looked like she was going to attack Tsunami and Glory.**

**Kate: Oh, but still! Starflight can't tell Sunny his feelings.**

**Clay: What?**

**Kate: Oh, never mind. At least do the disclaimer as an apology.**

**Clay: Ok? Kate or mysteryreader6626 doesn't own anything.**

**Kate: Good job! And please check out my other stories and tell me if you think Monster should have a sequel and maybe this one too!**

**-mystetyreader6626 signing out**


	2. Pi Day

Starflight who hide the scroll full of holidays once again took it out. Only this time for fun. He skimmed the dates, and one caught his eye, which was today. One that involved math. Pi Day.

The first nine digits of Pi, which was a number that when on foorreeevvvvveeeerrrrr and eevvvveeerr and eeeevvvveeer. Starflight skimmed that scroll in front of him that grabbed another scroll about how scavengers used something called "math". He looked up and absorbed as much info as he could. He looked back at the holiday scroll and grinned. Clay better get ready for an early birthday present!

* * *

Starflight checked his list. Clay asleep, check. Food ready, check. All the food are circular, check. Speech ready to explain Pi, check. Speech ready to explain Pi day, check. Speech ready to explain math, check. Sunny walking into the room, check-. Wait minute, Sunny isn't on the list! Starflight turned around and blinked. There the weird SandWing was, walking into the room groggily after taking a nap from their classes.

"Starfli-Starflight? *yawn* What are you doing here?" The SandWing, who was standing at the entrance of the room where Starflight was preparing the holiday, rubbed her eye with her talon. Starflight couldn't help but think that Sunny looked cute when tired, but tried to wipe the thought from his head. He still hadn't gotten over Valentine's Day, but he won't make the same mistake again! He will be much clearer next time.

"Nothing Sunny," he tried to wave his friend off, but no luck.

"Is something wrong Starflight?" She asked worriedly. Starflight quickly shook his head and tried to push the SandWing out of the room, but Sunny stepped back in. She was worried why Starflight was being so secretive. Starflight's eyes widened. If Sunny saw the food, she may ruin the suprise! Sunny just can't keep a secret. . .

"Nothing is wrong," he said hurriedly and blocked the girl's view. Sunny frowned when she noticed that Starflight was blocking her view for whatever was in that room. She wanted to know! Did he not trust his own best friend!?

Starflight felt a small pang of guilt off hiding something from the young dragon, which he had never done before, but he wanted it to be a suprise. Sorry Sunny! Sunny tried to peak over Starflight, or use her small body to her advantage, but eventually Starflight got her out of the room and into her cave

"Starflight, are you hiding something from me?" Sunny said in a disappointed and sad voice. Starflight once again felt some guilt, but he knew it was worth it in the end.

"Nothing Sunny. Nothing. I will call you later, okay?" He said and Sunny slumped into her room. Starflight watched the usually upbeat dragon go into sad mode. He frowned; did he make the right choice? He didn't like this, but he walked back to the room to finish the final touches.

Sunny walked into her room sadly and laid down on the floor. She was sad for a while because she HATED secrets, from her friend much less. She stood up with a determinative glint. She will find out what Starflight is hiding! She will! Starflight watch out, Sunny will find out what you are hiding, because you promised no secrets. Because you broke that promise, she will find out. . . and no more secrets ever.

* * *

Starflight finished everything, with all the decorations and food. All that was missing was Clay chomping on the food. Clay may be in food heaven! The ground was covered with all sorts of foods in the center of the room. The final thing Starlight needed to fetch, and the party may start! The guests. Starlight left the room the fetch his friends, and as he left, he didn't notice a certain cheerful dragon, who looks unusually sneaky, creep into the room. He didn't hear the gasp from her snout and the smile on her mouth. She found what Starflight was hiding, and she was going to tell everyone! The SandWing hurried in the opposite direction, with the same objection as the NightWing.

* * *

Starlight was worried. Where was everyone? He searches the whole secret cave, but no luck. They had no classes and weren't studying, so where were they? Syarflight shook his head and tried to thing logically. He probably missed a room or something. He peaked into the river and resumed his search for his missing friends.

**~Meanwhiler~**

"C'mon guys, c'mon!" Sunny forced her friends toward the room, with a grumpy reluctant Glory, sleepy Tsunami, and an awkward Clay who was trying to keep the peace.

"Sunny, please don't tell me this is about a strange or pretty rock you found..."

"I think this will be fine. The rock was um, quite..nice."

"Thanks Clay! And don't worry, it is something good!"

"I agree with Tsunami, is this something worth out time to wake us up?"

"Yes it is Glory," Sunny tried to reassure the tired dragon.

"Most likely something about she found "interesting," because it always is.." Sunny had a hurt look on her face for a split second, but quickly wiped it away. Glory didn't mean that, she tried to convince herself as she led them down the cold, dark halls. She didn't mean that. . . of course she wouldn't. They were-no _are_ friends! Glory wouldn't do anything to intionally hurt Sunny's feelings. She is just grumpy.. But what if she did mean it! That means they weren't friends! But they were friends...ugh!

While Sunny was having an inner argument against herself, they arrived to the room.

"Sunny, this is the best suprise!" Clay screamed in delight with stars in his eyes. He was in his dream heaven.

"It isn't that big of a suprise," Glory said, but even she was impressed.

"Sunny did you plan this?" Tsunami asked her. Sunny shook her head in reply.

"No, actually Starflight was the one who planned this!" She said cheerfully.

"Starlight did what!" The three dragons yelled. They were quite surprised that Starflight took his stout out of his scrolls. The last time he did something like this was Valentine's Day, but even them, Starflight told them about it and asked for their help. Sunny nodded with a big smile at the flabbergasted dragons.

"Yep! He was hiding something in this room, so I came to check and found this food!"

"Sunny, that is great and all, but won't he be angry at you?" Tsunami asked. Sunny smile fell; she didn't think of that. If Starflight was hiding it, it was must for a good reason. Would he be angry? She doesn't want him to be angry!

"I am guessing maybe yes from your face," Tsunami sighed. A sigh came from near the entry way of the cave.

"I looked all over the cave, but I can't find them. Where did everyone go?" Starflight muttered, which everyone heard, as he slumped into the room. Th dragons turned around and Starflight lifted his head and his jaw dropped. After an intense staring contest, Starflight regained his composure.

"What are you guys doing here!" He all but yelled. Clay, Glory, and Tsunami pointed to Sunny.

'Sorry, but I was curious what you were hiding. I thought you didn't trust me! Don't hate me," a tearful Sunny said. Starflight felt bad for the pain his best friend went through and it was his fault.

"No Sunny, I am not angry at you. It is okay. Anyways, all this food is for another holiday, which is celebrated. Pi Day!"

"Pi Day?" In sync the dragons said. Starflight simply nodded.

"What is this one about?" Tsunami asked curiously.

"Math."

"Math? Is that some kind of food?" Clay's stomach growled at his words. Starflight just rolled his eyes at Clay's dreaming and thinking of food. Same old Clay.

"No, it is about learning. Like counting and stuff. Pi is a number that goes on forever, and the first nine digits make up a month, date, year, and time! Right now is the time to celebrate it. You eat anything round! Dig in!" The dragons eargerly ate the yummy food.

"What is with all the noise?!" Krestal yelled. Starflight winced; he didn't need to be reminded about Valentine's Day!

"Where did you get all this food?" Krestal asked with her anger vanishing. Starflight didn't reply because he was frightened. She growled at him, but started eating as well. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What? I had a tiring day training you idiots!" Did Krestal eat something wrong? At least she is sorta back to normal. Starflight was worried, but one thing for sure: This was a holiday that he never expected.

* * *

**Rushed, I know. Krestal OCC, yep. Only for humor purposes only. Really late, yep. Sorry about that, but I was busy and didn't know about Pi Day till the day before it. For the story I just made them eat anything round because it is Pi. Kinda lame and boring, but I hoped you like it! I wasn't planning to keep writing this, but I am, I guess, while the holidays pass by. I was busy and I can't write, like at all this week and the next two earthier! That busy. Sorry guys, you will have to wait.**

**I would have writing faster, but I am sadden of the lost of a fellow writer who was left the site temporarily for who knows how long.**

**_This chapter and the rest of the story is dedicated to Bouncyball2002. He has left the site, but I will waiting for his return. I miss you pal!_**

**Kate: Clay..do the disclaimer, and stop eating.**

**Clay: Why not? It is a holiday.**

**Kate: Don't you want a juicy cow too?**

**Clay:...You don't own anything.**

**Kate: Here is your reward!**

**Clay: Thanks!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
